


Jon Snow Wants It

by Walanoot



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walanoot/pseuds/Walanoot
Summary: Jon Snow wants something for once
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Jon Snow Wants It

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING
> 
> Very graphic scenes in middle of chapter

“There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you...” Jon said as he prepared for one of the hardest tasks of his life.

“What is it?” Sansa asked impatiently.

“I love you, Sansa Stark.” He finally said it, he had confessed his true feelings for the love of his life.

“Fuck off bastard”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone who took the time out of their days to read my work, it really means a lot to me. I really struggled to write this as I had writer’s block for quite some time.


End file.
